1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to facial recognition or perception. More particularly, the present invention relates to using facial recognition to count a number of players playing a video game.
2. Background Art
Video game consoles and other computers and devices are capable of presenting interactive video games for players to play. Video games allow for multiple players to play the same game together. The devices are often configured with multiple controllers, one for each player. However, the players must manually configure or modify the game in order to play the game with the desired number of players. Games often present options or settings to the players. The players select the number of players playing the game using such options or settings. If the number of players changes, the game must be reconfigured by one of the players.
Not all of the people present with the device may be able to play the game together. The game may be designed for only a specific number of players. For example, platform games are often designed for a single player at a time. The game device may be limited in the number of simultaneous players. For example, many video game consoles support only up to 4 players at once in the same room. Although the device may support multiple players, the number of actual players may be further limited by the number of controllers available. Other game consoles, particularly hand-held devices, are often designed for a single local player. Moreover, people may also choose to be spectators and not play the game.
Video game consoles and modern computers have become increasingly sophisticated. Many such devices have attached cameras, or are configured to accept camera attachments. The games themselves often have access to the camera and its functions. The camera may be capable of capturing an image of the room that houses the game device. As such, the camera can capture the players present in the room. Although the device may have access to this image, in conventional implementations the players must manually configure the game for the correct number of players.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a solution enabling the game device to determine the number of players for a video game without requiring manual intervention from the players.